


Horizonte

by jaystomp_virus



Category: hero academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystomp_virus/pseuds/jaystomp_virus
Summary: Como la noche y el día, las emociones cambian y se transforman, Midoriya no está sólo en el camino.





	Horizonte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joker_Coker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/gifts).



 

_“Creo que perder mi camino es otra forma de encontrarlo”_

 

**Horizonte**

I.

La vida no es todo alegrías. Ser un héroe no era lo que había imaginado en sus años de formación. El amor, que creía jamás existiría para él,  estaba más cerca que nunca.

Lejos estaba ya, Izuku Midoriya, de la imagen inocente e infantil que tanto le había caracterizado en la U.A.  El corazón, con el que había luchado junto a sus compañeros y había perseguido un sueño, seguía latiendo con fuerza.

…

Un vaso se deslizó por la barra, que estaba manchada de sustancias varias, el hombre de pelo verde alargó la mano, llena de cicatrices, y estrechó entre sus dedos el whisky. De un trago desapareció todo. La garganta le quemaba y los ojos le ardían, pronto se alejó y se frotó la cara intentando mantener la compostura. Dar un paso más parecía una locura después de todo lo que había bebido, no estaba capacitado, no tenía fuerzas, iba a resquebrajarse en cualquier momento. La tensión, que había acumulado a lo largo del día, agarrotaba cada centímetro de su ser, romperse  - como en una de las primeras batallas en la UA – parecía inevitable.

Inhala. Exhala.

La respiración, hasta entonces mecánica, pesaba y dificultaba cualquier acción.

Cualquier sonido, voz, música, se volvía ruido con el paso del tiempo, un ruido ensordecedor. El cuerpo, musculado y fibroso que había hecho frente al mal y derrotado  múltiples villanos, parecía una construcción a punto de derrumbarse.

La mirada  color esperanza, la mirada verde como un bosque lleno de misterios. La mirada que acogía temores, regalaba sueños, escondía pesadillas. La mirada que no separaba del suelo. Izuku, levantó esa mirada y escudriñó con los ojos qué clase de gente ocupaba aquel lugar, qué hacían, qué es lo que realmente estaba pasando, y entonces en medio de la multitud vislumbró su figura. 

All Might fuerte, sonriente, resplandeciente, su héroe número uno estaba allí. Estaba ahí y le miraba con aquella devoción, que sólo ellos comprendían, como personas que habían nacido sin particularidades y habían dado el todo por el todo con un mismo objetivo.

Dio un paso hacia delante, juntando fuerzas, dio un paso más. Cogió aire y se quedó paralizado.  La silueta grande y poderosa se había desvanecido, un saco de huesos con el pelo rubio, revoltoso y desaliñado, con ropajes grandes y un aspecto bastante desmejorado había ocupado su lugar. Sin duda era él, Toshinori.

La sonrisa dulce, llena de cariño, la mirada que abrazaba a kilómetros de distancia, la calidez que embargaba el pecho del pecoso con tan solo su presencia, la seguridad que sentía. Su segundo hogar. Parecía que, de pronto, en aquel establecimiento dónde todos eran desconocidos, solo estaban ellos dos.

Y, sin saber cómo,  en segundos estaba corriendo hacia él. Romperse no dolería tanto como la distancia. Lo echaba de menos. Lo añoraba. Su cabeza había pasado a vivir en un constante bucle de lugares, conversaciones, peleas, emociones, donde él era el protagonista.

“To…”

Fatigado y desperado, en una mezcla de ilusión y miedo, como aquel que cruza un puente colgante con los pies descalzos, corría acercándose cada vez más.

“Toshi…”

Alargó una mano, había parado en seco en cuanto había llegado frente a él.

“Toshinori…”

Dijo y buscó con la mirada aquel refugio que habían construido juntos.

“Toshinori!”

Gritó y sollozó mientras la angustia envolvía su pecho y la ansiedad atacaba con garra su maltratado cuerpo.

“Toshinoriiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!....”

Se derrumbó en el suelo con las manos todavía extendidas hacia delante, abrazando un vacío, que sabía sería irremplazable. Escuchando, sin realmente escuchar, _Midoriya  Shonen, Midoriya Shonen, Midoriya Shonen_ … en un eterno eco  de contrastes entre el pasado y el presente.

 

Lloraba, hipeaba, gritaba ebrio y escupía verdades, aquellas palabras que junto a los demás no había podido, el dolor que reprimía con sonrisas, acababa de estallar en el peor lugar , bajo las peores circunstancias.

A su alrededor, algunos curiosos empezaron a sacar fotos, otros simplemente murmuraban, y de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad y un miedo paralizador lo dominó.

La realidad era tan fácil de colorear, dibujando sobre lo escrito, un garabato sobre una esquela, una sonrisa sobre un corazón roto, y así hasta olvidar el origen de un resultado. Como aquel día cuando se había dado por vencido frente al espejo – frustrado por esa particularidad que no aparecía por ningún lado o como cuando había dejado atrás todo lo negativo gracias al héroe número uno… Sólo que ahora era al revés. Y, en lugar de ocultar lo malo con lo bueno, tenía que dejar lo  bueno y aceptar lo malo.

Hacía , en esa misma fecha,  tres años que Toshinori había dejado la tierra para liderar, entre las nubes y por el cielo, aquellas almas perdidas, como la suya cuando tan solo era un niño , y hacer de dondequiera que estuviera un sitio mejor. Midoriya  sabía que, un ángel, siempre sería un ángel. Pero, como humanos, el egoísmo estaba ahí,  el _te echo de menos_ que abrasaba la piel y el _si pudiera aunque fuera tan sólo una última vez_ … Cuantas últimas veces habría revivido y había llorado desde aquel fatídico día, no lo sabía, pero una cosa era segura: volverían a estar juntos algún día.

 

_“Y entonces yo,_  
en vez de bajarte el cielo,  
te subí a él”

II.

Hay  días en los que beber hidrata, otros en los que salva vidas, esa mañana Midoriya fue salvado varias veces.

La primera vez que se sintió vivo de nuevo fue cuando su madre, preocupada como siempre, sollozaba y sonría a parte iguales mientras sujetaba la mano que tenía sobre las sábanas. Amaba a esa mujer por encima de todas las cosas, amaba de manera incondicional,  todo lo que era – y significaba -.  


La segunda vez que recuperó el aliento y la ilusión fue cuando Uraraka entró en la habitación acompañada de Iida, Tsuyu, Todoroki, Mineta… Todos ellos, con un trabajo agotador y agendas apretadísimas, habían conseguido sacar tiempo de donde fuera para ir a visitarlo. Hacía  meses que no veía a Mineta, quien no tardó en soltar una de sus insólitas y desvergonzadas ocurrencias, semanas que no veía a Iida - que no dejaba de dar consejos sobre cómo tratar el tema a pesar de la delicadeza y quien brindaba su apoyo de manera insistente y protectora- , Tsuyu se mantenía callada pero no dejaba de observar todo, seguía siendo un enigma al que tenía mucho cariño. A Uraraka y Todoroki sólo hacía varios días que los había visto, su relación con ellos era algo más estrecha; el cariño que le profesaba la chica de ojos almendrados, y  esa sonrisa tan dulce que le había conquistado el primer día de clase todavía eran una fuente de energía, por su parte Todoroki no había abierto la boca ni se había acercado a la cama pero , como los grandes amigos que hablan sin hablar  porque llega un momento de toda amistad en el que las palabras sobran, sabía que estaba ahí, y eso le reconfortaba.

Poco a poco, con pequeños gestos, el corazón del pecoso recobró la calidez que la noche anterior había vertido por las grietas mal sanadas de una herida demasiado profunda.

La tercera vez que se descubrió desnudo en los ojos del otro fue cuando Bakugo, aquel niño convertido en hombre, lo abrazó contra su pecho y lo dejó llorar hasta que el cuerpo  agotado y dormido, se rindió. Fue en esos ojos vivos como el fuego, donde todos los miedos y deseos colisionaron, en forma de lágrimas mojaron sus cuerpos todas aquellas veces en las que sintió que el mundo se había terminado.

Y aunque en cierta medida, ya nada sería lo mismo, tenía que reconocer que la vida afilada y efímera tan sólo era otro reto que superar.

Aquel día, en mitad de un beso, de la mirada loca y posesiva, de la voz seca e intensa, de los brazos musculados y el cuerpo fibroso, de ese amor que había surgido hacía años de manera casual pero esperada, después de tantas peleas, de las promesas que se habían roto y los sueños que no habían cumplido, se sintió vivo una vez más. Y empezó a amar esa cicatriz en forma de  héroe con forma de corazón.

Juntos, apoyados en la repisa de la ventana, con la mirada fija en algún punto lejos, muy lejos, de donde ellos estaban, Midoriya y Bakugo entrelazaron las manos, si ahora eran los héroe número uno se lo debían a él. Suspiraron, no dijeron nada, siguieron quien sabe cuánto tiempo en esa misma posición, con los cuerpos pegados y el corazón a kilómetros de distancia. El horizonte brillaba más que nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic de BNHA, no sé como estará, pero espero que os guste ( o al menos os haga sentir algo ^^). Gracias!!  
> PD: ¡Me encantará leer que os parece en los comentarios!


End file.
